


Nothing Feels Like You

by v_fanvergent



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_fanvergent/pseuds/v_fanvergent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura have split up and nothing feels right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Feels Like You

> _I remember every word you told me._
> 
> _I can't stop thinking about it._

 

* * *

Her breath was still hot from all the vodka shots. Her tongue tasted like jell-o. But she was a good kisser, that, I can't deny. She moved her lips down to my neck and with firm but tender pecks and bites, she started taking of my clothes. 

 _No._ I thought.  _That's not how I like it. Laura.. she know how I like it._

She moved her hands to my back and caressed it, moving her palm up and down, from the back to my sides.

_Fingertips. Laura used her gentle fingertips to drive me nuts._

"What do you want me to do to you?" the girl whispered in my ear and then bit the edge of it. 

_Laura didn't use her words. Bed was the one place she didn't talk. Because we didn't need to. We just knew._

"Whatever. Anything." 

_Anything to make me forget._

She made her way down to my abdomen and caressed my inner thighs.

"Okay, stop.Stop." I finally raised my voice and sat up.

She looked confused, looking up at me "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes, no!..It's not you..." I got up on the bed and slipped my pants back. "I just gotta go."

"Gotta go where?! What the heck?" 

"I have to go to my girlfriend's." I mumbled. 

"You have a girlfriend?! And you were gonna sleep with me?!

"No..no." I walked up to her and held her shoulders. "She's my ex."

"You're leaving me here for AN EX?" 

_No, I'm leaving you for my future._


End file.
